


Light's Revival

by Crazy_and_Random_Child



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Color Blindness, Colors, Disapproving Family, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, How Do I Tag, Kuroko's Harem, Multi, Rainbows, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_and_Random_Child/pseuds/Crazy_and_Random_Child
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a shadow. She's nothing, blank. After years of neglect and abuse, how will she react when her soul-mates who show her the true color in love? Kuroko x GOM & Kagami. Inspired/based off of Solitudes Light by -Aydsa and Light in the Darkness by DemonAngel606 from Fanfiction.net.  I would check both of these stories out! Same universe! Rated M for possible blood and violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solitudes Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288312) by Geek.Cat-aydsa. 



> Now, I have done my own twist on the 'colorless sight until touched soul-mate' AU. Also, I have a few other things which will pop up in later chapters as the plot unfolds. I hope you all enjoy the story! Also, I will end up explaining a few items in both my closing AN and my opening AN. So please, read what I put above if you have any questions and if that doesn't help you, leave them in your review or PM me anything you need clarification on. Of course, there will be a few things I will leave anonymous but almost anything I will freely explain. I also have this story posted on my fanfiction.net page, which is under the same title and my username is the same without the underscores. That page will most likely be updated more frequently than this page. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Kuroko No Basket and I make no profit off of this story. Any OC's which might show up are all my own creations but other than that and the plot, I own nothing.

Gray. It was the one color she could see. Not a beautiful, shining silver or monochrome color but instead a dull and boring gray. A rueful smile played on the only child of the Kuroko household, Tetsuya Kuroko. The only child granted to the newest generation of the Kuroko clan, thankfully.

Sitting up, the 16-year-old Kuroko surveyed the room in a sweeping glance. Her clock read 4:15 in an unknown, yet bright color. Emotionless eyes stared unamused before the girl worked her way into an upright position. Throwing on a school uniform she walked downstairs and quickly whipped something up for her drunk of a mother and abusive father.

Life was always boring and dull. Color evaded her, literally. Having never had the pleasure of meeting her bondmates, she couldn't see a single color on the spectrum except for gray. Being an inferior also meant she couldn't look for her mates without being in fear of how they would treat her.

Life had always been this way. Being the inferior only daughter of two superiors with a long and pretentious pedigree of other superior family members meant she was treated as a slave in her own home. Well, what once was a pretentious pedigree. It was discovered that kuroko's grandmother off her mother's side had been an inferior. Her grandfather was accidentally forced into the bond with the woman who became the mother of his only heir. After the birth of her mother, her grandmother became a slave within her own house and was wrongly harmed and abused. Even her own daughter would join in on occasion, but situations such as this were not uncommon or even illegal.

In a way, Kuroko was jealous of her grandmother. She had ended up being able to see other colors other than gray. Sadly Kuroko had decided long ago she wouldn't allow herself to meet her mates. Everything pointed to endless suffering and so if the only control she had was who her abuser would be, she would rather have someone who she knew how to avoid years of new injuries and torture. Gently dragging her fingers under her silver bracelet, at least that what people said it was made out of, ridges of torn and jagged skin met her touch. They were located around six impressed names which were outlined on her wrist and spoke of apparent 'True Love.'

Before she knew it, breakfast was made and with no time to spare. Setting it within the oven, she wrote out a note on how they could re-heat the food so they could eat it later. Shrugging her backpack up onto her shoulders, she left without even so much as a crumb to eat, knowing if her parents found even a speck missing, it would be her who takes the blame. She locked the door on her way out before maneuvering her way to school.

As she arrived a mob of people all rushed past her, shoving her down as they went. Kuroko pushed herself off the unrelenting floor and rose to her feet quickly before following the stampede of students into the auditorium. It appeared they were having some sort of announcement. The principal stood at center stage, talking in his general snobby yet blustery way. Kuroko tuned out much of what he had to say and found a secluded spot in the corner of the room. Once she was situated she finally looked up again to listen to what was spewing from his mouth.

"And so, I present you all one of your new classmates, Akashi Seijuro." Thunderous applause busted from every corner of the auditorium. The sound resounded inside her as she gave a polite clap of her own. Settling the crowd down the man on the stage began to speak as Kuroko gave him her attention from her small corner.

As he seemingly locked eyes with her, Kuroko felt the skin under her bracelet begin to heat up. Brushing it off, she simply thought of it as the bulky bracelet causing her skin to sweat, as per usual. The longer she watched him thought, the hotter it seemingly became, until it felt as if it was almost burning, Yet there was no pain accompanying it. No, instead it was more of an uncomfortably warm and fuzzy type of feeling. Confusion wrecked her brain until her vision changed. Where gray had once been there was now an extremely bright and loud color, which she was able to identify as red from a color chart on the wall next to her. The young speaker's hair was a bright red as was one of his eyes.

Panic set in as she finally realized what was happening. Standing up she quietly rushed out of the room. One of her soulmates was on a stage talking and she couldn't be more afraid. The one thing she didn't seem to catch in her panicking haste was a pair of heterochromia eyes watching her mad dash from the auditorium.

Class came as a welcomed relief from the oddness which had now taken over her life. All around her, girls gossiped about the 'completely dreamy' young speaker and what he had spoken of. She couldn't help but internally smile, knowing she was the one he was destined for, though at this point she would hand him over to any of them in a heartbeat so she could finally be free of this pounding fear which had ruled her life.

"Can you believe it? We are going to have six new and total hunk superiors with us! Gosh, this must be a dream." A high and nasally voice spoke up as she lowered herself into an empty chair. Well, at least what she thought was an empty chair. Instead, she had ended up sitting on poor Kuroko who had tried to speak up but wasn't heard. Standing up, the other girl acted as if she had just sat on a hot coal and turned around quickly, apologizing profusely.

"It's fine," Kuroko responded with a small sweat drop on her forehead. The other girl just wasn't taking no for an answer it seemed as she grabbed Kuroko's hands, trying to seem sincere in her apology, or at least until she noticed Kuroko's bracelet. Dropping her hand, a shrieking sound resounded around them as her attitude took a 360.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I touched an inferior. How dare you? You've defiled me now! Oh, what am I going to do?" She bemoaned. Everyone's eyes were on the two of them, many holding malice for poor Kuroko. Shouts surrounded them as many were insults towards the girl while the superior teen smiled a wicked smile.

"You know, I have to agree with you, I think she does deserve a punishment. It is my job as a superior to make sure inferiors know their place right?" She asked in response to another student whilst coming closer to the sitting girl. Her hand was poised and ready to hit her in what looked like a slap. Closing her eyes, Kuroko prepared herself to feel the iconic sting of pain which would accompany such a blow. After holding her rigid position for so long, the girl dared to peek out of one eye to see what was causing the delay in her so-called 'punishment'.

Behind the girl stood a young man. It must have been one of the new students, as Kuroko didn't recognize him. His hand held the other student's upheld wrist in his grasp, preventing any damage to befall her. His facial expression was serious, surprisingly even his odd eyebrows worked well with the look. His other hand resided in his pocket, radiating a feeling of calm and control in the situation. Kuroko kept up her analyzation until he spoke.

"What's going on here?" He spoke gruffly. Kuroko felt her heart lurch and plummet. Of course, he didn't help her because she was an inferior. He probably thought she was a superior just as himself, as his wristband branded him as such. Mentally, she reprimanded herself for having thought such a silly thing. Lowering her head, she prepared for him to release the other girl as the shrill voice rang out.

"She's an inferior, and she touched me! It was just terrible! I was giving her, her due punishment for committing such a horrendous act!" The young superior cried out as she swiveled in his group to fall dramatically onto his chest and letting him hold onto and support her. Crocodile tears streamed down her face, but none of her makeup smeared, waterproof most likely for when issues like this popped up. Waiting once again, Kuroko began to scan the man's features from beneath her hair for the usual anger and possibly disgust. Surprisingly there wasn't even a trace anywhere in his expression.

"I'm sorry miss." The deep voice once more spoke yet none of it was directed to the crying superior. No, the mysterious stranger had extracted himself from the other girl quickly and crossed to stand in front of Kuroko inside the middle of the circle. Panic consumed her thoughts for him. Shouldn't he know better? He's new after all, and helping out the creep of the school wasn't the smartest move to make. But the thing which shocked her the most was how respectful he was towards her. No one had ever been remotely respectful, let alone kind to her. She became too wrapped up in her panicking thoughts to notice the very important signal her wrist was trying to deliver to her.

"It's alright," Kuroko spoke back in her common monotone voice as she slowly rose her head back up from its bent position. Yet to her own ears it sounded a touch warmer, but knowing everyone would take it as dead and probably as offensive, but she couldn't help it. Lack of emotion was her shield and helped her get out of many sticky situations. The young man who stood in her line of vision seemed to be no different. Instead of being monotone and dead, he had a rough exterior but his actions spoke of a kind heart underneath the several layers he had on top. As she continued to ponder about him, her vision became obscured by a hand. Following the appendage up, she came face to face with oddly beautiful gray eyes. She could only imagine what their true color was and how breathtaking the sight of them would be.

"My name is Kagami Taiga." He spoke, but no longer was his eyes meeting her own. Instead, they became entranced by the wall off to the side. A darker color seemed to coat his cheeks and Kuroko couldn't help but find it cute. Quietly she introduced herself before taking his hand into her own palm.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." She spoke calmly. As their skin connected a sudden warmth seemed to travel up her arm as her mind opened up to welcome something it seemed. Suddenly a rush of feelings ran through her own mind. Feelings which she knew were not her own. Looking up like a deer caught in the headlights, she met his eyes and found the small circles inside his eyes were now the dark. Darker than any gray she had ever seen. Her mind worked in a frenzied state as she realized the bottom part of his hair and his pupils in his eyes were now a color known as black. People had always spoken of the color with either fear or something close to longing. To her, the color spoke of her worst fears, yet held an unknown kindness inside its murky depth. Almost as if it was both cold and warm at the same time.

Stopping her line of thinking, she recovered before Kagami did. This meaning, she also reacted first. Letting go of his hand, she sprinted as fast as her poor legs could take her out of that god forbidden room. She couldn't pinpoint how long she had simply sat there and stared into Kagami's eyes and silently sent a prayer of thanks that she had been the first to start to move. Almost the instant she stepped out of the doorway, a pair of hands shot out of nowhere and caught her around the middle. She struggled and wormed, but found her captor had a strong grip, but also avoid making skin contact. Not long after, Kagami came barreling out of the room. Kuroko's eyes grew wide before she fought with even more vigor to try and escape. Sadly she wasn't able to and soon Kagami stood in front of her.

Panic was clear in her eyes as she fought. The only thing running through her mind was how he was planning to use her. There was no need for her, so why keep her if not for some alternate purpose? Slowly the frown on his face grew. Reaching his hand up he moved it behind her neck. A small pinch was all she felt before her world faded to black. Just as she fell under a small voice whispered in her ear.

"Found you."


	2. To be or not to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy: Hello! Welcome back to Light's Revival. Now, I understand this is a late update, but I have honestly worked and have written about 4 chapters in total so far. I had a bit of a rut in my writing but I think I at least have an idea which will be able to allow me to possibly finish this story out. So sadly after I post these, I might not be able to post anything for a short period of time. We'll see how this plays out I guess. Anywho, I believe this chapter will shine some light down on how certain things play out, but will most likely leave some with more questions than answers. But, that's what an author wants right? To make our readers think and question things. Anyways, that enough of my rambling. Without delay, here is Light's Revival Chapter 1!
> 
> A-san: I'm so happy to see you are enjoying the story so far! Don't worry as you can tell with this addition I have planned to keep up posting new chapters! I hope you enjoy how I introduce each character! I have been trying really hard to make this story add up and make sense but still have those supporting details as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of its characters. I only thought of this plot and any OC's which might pop up in this story. Not saying that there is to be any.

Once waking up in an unfamiliar room and moving into a more upright position, Kuroko began to carefully look throughout the room, surveying as she went. The first thing which caught her attention was the beautiful bed sheets which cover a king sized mattress below her. The intriguing black comforter held swirled designs of gray. Based on the shade, it seemed the swirls were different colors, but they were so thin that it was almost as if the blanket was a part of the sky which had been cut from star to star to try and form one giant constellation, but simply equaled out to an elegant mess of lines and dots.

Tearing her eyes away from the bed she was on top of, she instead turned to investigate the room itself. There wasn't really anything too outlandish. the walls weren't black but a different and extremely light gray color instead. Covering them were posters of several different athletes. The floor was covered in a shag rug which looked temptingly soft. Gently sliding off of the edge of the bed, Kuroko soundlessly rose to her feet. Padding over with silent steps, she quietly placed her hand on the doorknob, planning to try her luck and see if she could use the door as an escape route. She released a small silent laugh at the thought. Never had she ever thought she would be begging to return to the hell hole she called a life. Just before she was about to turn the knob, hushed voices floated up from underneath the door and into Kuroko's waiting ear.

"What do we do?" A distinctly masculine voice asked. The voice seemed worried but tried to cover it up with something close to confidence, or more so dominance. Silence reigned as she tried, and failed, to stifle her rising panic coming up through her throat. Just before she was going to run towards the window for an escape instead of the door when a familiar voice spoke up.

"She's awake," Kagami spoke, as his voice came closer to the door. With quick thinking, she dove under the bed without a second thought while dragging part of the blanket off of the bed to cover her hiding place. Keeping her body in check, as she always did in these type of situations, her breaths came out in silent puffs all while she tried to deepen her air intake. Diving inside herself, she closed off her thoughts in the best way she could as six pairs of feet came inside the room.

Panic instantly ensued.

"Where is she" This voice seemed peppier than the others she had heard before.

"I could have sworn I left her in here." Now this one was the same she head heard outside the door with Kagami. It still seemed to hide its other emotions under its facade of control.

"Did she escape?" Now compared to the others, this voice seemed colder yet underneath was a tone of worry and shyness.

"Maybe she slipped past us?" The fourth voice spoke as an offer.

"I can't hear her anymore!" Kagami all but yelled. It was as if the world had ended as everything inside the room was seemingly flipped upside down. While those final words had been uttered, a hand shot around the blanket and suddenly the same young man from this morning locked eyes with Kuroko. There was no warning as silent tears began to flow down her cheeks. Her vision blurred while all the mental barriers she put in place broke with the sudden onslaught of emotion. Kuroko was stressed, scared, confused, and hungry. Nothing had gone her way and now all she could to do was wait to see how many other horrors awaited her.

Akashi blinked and straightened up. Keeping the blanket firmly in grasp, he made sure the opening where he had found her was still exposed. Without a word, he calmed the frenzy of searching and brought everyone's attention towards the bed. With a sweeping gesture, he made Kagami look under the bed to a very surprising sight. Kuroko's tears plunged a flustered Kagami into action while he brought her into his chest. Tenderly picking her up, he concentrated past his feelings and those of his other mates to focus into the wisps of emotion Kuroko was giving off. Taking action, everyone was quick to help give the young woman everything she required at the moment. Not long after, Kuroko found herself wrapped up in a comfortable and soft blanket. with a cup of hot green tea and a freshly made grilled cheese sandwich with roasted chicken and tomatoes.

Once everything was taken care off, the young group of men finally sat down and simply monitored her actions. Taking a small, timid bites, Kuroko ate noiselessly while pondering what to say. After deeming she had eaten enough to show her gratitude towards the food, she curled up into her blanket a touch more in the prospect of hiding herself a bit as she finally spoke to break the ice.

"If I may ask, who are all of you?" She spoke in her quiet voice, looking around the room for each person who was around her. Taking a small bite of food as each second of silents passed by like hours. In her shyness, her eyes migrated downward towards the floor but knew she needed to hold her ground. Acting as a helpless maiden wouldn't help her get her point across. Taking her own advice, Kuroko brought her eyes back up and worked up what little courage and pride she could muster. Her eyes locked onto Akashi's as he stood I front of her. His features were less sharp and intimidating as they had been earlier that morning and this helped lure her back into her comfort zone.

"My name is Akashi Seijuaro. I am the head of Akashi corporation." His voice rose and fell beautifully. Sadly his information was less relaxing as her eyes widened in response. Akashi corps was one of the most well-known company to date. They had their hands in a little bit of everything but they were well known for their great law force. Realizing she hadn't returned the gesture, she went to stand up but was stopped by Akashi as he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"Let's wait until the end. There is a large amount of us, and we don't want you to become dizzy." He spoke. The bluenette's blush covered her cheeks in response but nodded nonetheless. Turning around, Akashi gave another young man the go ahead. This one was a lot peppier than everyone else. He practically vibrated with his excitement and made her feel a little apprehensive. Knocking herself out of her thoughts she mentally facepalmed herself. Out of all people, she should know better and instead tried to keep an open mind about the man who had walked in front of her. His small hooped earring glinted off of the light and caught her eye while his dazzling smile seemed to have blinded her. His attitude seemed infectious and Kuroko couldn't help but try to muster a small smile in response. As she continued to look, something in her mind nudged at her. Something about that smile seemed familiar yet different at the same time.

"My name is Kise Ryouta. I'm a professional model and an actor." Kuroko nodded as it finally donned on her why his smile seemed so familiar but not the same. His face was plastered practically everywhere but it never seemed this bright. She felt slightly special at the notion of his smile this specific smile only being seen by a select few. Not everyone was witness to such a sight. Giving a small bow, Kise took a seat as another man stood in front of her. His fingers fiddled with the string of a yo-yo he held in his grasp as he stood in front of her. Pushing his glasses further up before he began to introduce himself.

"I am Midorima Shintaro. I am the head of the Midorima medical chain." The bluenette nodded as she had heard of the chain before. Much of the products they produced she had used in one way or another. It was nice to put a face to the man who helped produce all of the products which in one way or another might have saved her life. After she acknowledged him, Midorima sat down and in his place stood a giant of a man. It was easy to tell he towered over everyone in the room. His posture was relaxed and laid back but his eyes held childlike excitement and worry.

"My name is Murasakibara Atsushi. I own the purple giant bakery line." Kuroko's vision blurred out. instead of seeing a room filled with morning light, there was a darker and cold room with only one person. Instead of friendly smiles, only one single sneer was seen from her mother's form. Her voice rang through her ears as she bragged about her day. Of course, she had been out and dining with friends at a tasty little bakery which was simply 'exquisite' as she worded. Purple Giant bakery was what it was named.

On the other end of the spectrum, everyone in the calm room felt the temperature drop as the girl became unresponsive. Murasakibara waved his hand in front of her face trying to gain a reaction but nothing happened. Her eyes were glossed over and a thousand miles away from where their body resided. Kagami was watching and felt a pinprick of a fear drain into his mind from the girl. Being cautious, the young man set his hand gently on her shoulder in an attempt to bring her back. It seemed to have done the trick as the bluenette was knocked out of her reverie. Her eyes came back as the fog cleared, revealing the giant's eyes once more. In their depth held a single question; Are you okay? Kuroko allowed her eyes to give her answer before the man in front of her decided to sit back down and allow another person to take his position. Feeling shaken, Kuroko set her own hand against Kagami's which was on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze of thanks.

Tan skin came into view as the last unknown figure took center stage. His stance spoke of confidence and self-assurance. Nothing about his features gave away a feeling of nervousness or fear. But something within her spoke a different story. Whether it was the little twitch of his fingers or something in the microscopic shiver which ran up the length of his spine, Kuroko knew he was not as full of himself as he came off as.

"I'm Aomine Daiki." There was no explanation attached to it. Instead, the figure now known as Aomine stood there, fully expecting her to recognize him and give praise. Kuroko only stared on in response until a chuckle was finally released by Kagami at the apparent humor of the situation.

"She doesn't watch a lot of basketball. There was no reaction when I introduced myself either. " Kagami spoke towards the other man. Aomine apparently didn't find this reasoning to his satisfaction and decided to voice it.

"Well, I can understand her not knowing you but I am everywhere! Even outside of the sports sphere, everyone knows my name and who I am." He spoke highly. Kagami made a noise of displeasure at the comment and stood up, leaving Kuroko and abandoning his 'station' of sorts. Sauntering up The first color bringer got into the other male's face quickly.

"Doesn't matter! I'm just as big as you! Everyone in this room knows I could out-dunk you but also out poll you in popularity." And with that, the argument was sparked between the two. For the other men in the room, it was a usual occurrence in their household. With an eye roll from the resident actor himself, everyone else turned their attention to the one anomaly in the room. As eyes fell on her, Kuroko could feel herself fall apart in response.

The yelling was familiar. Sickeningly familiar in fact. With the sound of bickering floating through her ears her and transposed two different figures over top of the arguing men. In their place stood a man and woman who were seemingly at each other's throats. Each of them yelled and screamed before turning their attention towards her. Their voice seemed to break through reality and cover what she was hearing. Every derogatory term was thrown her way as she went numb and her face became to morph into an emotionless mask, but inside she was a quivering mess of tangled emotions.

"Calm down." In front of Kuroko stood Aomine. His palm was placed on her shoulder, with a blanket acting as a shield between the two of them. The argument had been long forgotten as partially stone cold eyes met his gaze. Thankfully they had stopped her from completely closing herself off to them. Silence ruled over them, with only the sound of their breath around them. Taking calming and deep breaths, Kuroko finally brought herself out of her own tainted mind to anchor herself towards the events playing out in front of her instead of what her mind produced. Kuroko gave a small sigh as the tension left her body and Aomine backed off. Kagami went to stand in front of her but the bluenette simply waved him off, already guessing what he was going to do.

"There is no need for you to introduce yourself Kagami-san." She said as she stood to speak for herself. Abandoning her blanket, Kuroko stood at her full five feet and four inches, not slouching and trying to make a good impression to help them forget just how fragile she could be. The last thing she wanted them to think was that she was a pushover or some sort of toy they could do as they pleased with. With her head held high, Kuroko allowed the new men in front of her to scrutinize her as she shut her eyes as to not meet their stares. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am a second-year high school student and an Inferior," not missing a beat she bowed at the waist before practically whispering her last introductory sentence,"Please. don't harm me." She said keeping herself in her bowing posture with her face looking towards the floor, exactly as her parents taught her.

For the short amount of time she stayed in such a position, Kuroko's mind swarmed with what could possibly be going through the heads of the people in front of her based off of what she could gather through her connection with Kagami. Anger, fear, and happiness all passed by, not trying to influence her own feelings. They all made sense in her mind as anger would be for the fact of Kagami having already bonded with her, fear for what the rest of the community would say about them, and finally happiness, for they now had a new plaything. Something each of them could mess with and throw out as they pleased. Sudden warmth erupted on her skin as she was enveloped in the arms of Kise.

"No one in this room could even imagine causing any sort of harm to come your way. You are ours to protect and love. How could we do that when we would be the ones causing you pain?" The blonde model asked. The comforting, if not slightly whiney, words struck a cord with Kuroko and helped drag her back from her downward spiral of fear and self-doubt for the future. With this new realization came another as the world seemed to light up, giving warmth, hope and happiness yet bringing with it the look of infection and greed of wealth. Yellow was finally brightening Kuroko's world, and it couldn't have been more terrifying. Unlike last time, she didn't run away but several sets of eyes monitoring her movement almost did.

Dear god, she had bonded with not one but two superiors! If she thought she was in deep crap before now it was even worse. Did she even have a choice anymore on if she could or should stay? An instinctual need to leave and hide began to creep up her back like a dark ooze planning to drown her and leave her with no choice in her actions. As it felt as if it was about to completely control her a small yet powerful blast of calm smothered and encompassed the feeling, washing it back down from which it came from.

Kise let her go not long after, leading her to sit back down as he sat right next to her. To her left Midorima and Murasakibara sat on a plush loveseat while Akashi sat comfortably in a seat almost directly in front of her. Aomine on the other hand apparently didn't want to sit and instead leaned up against the wall while Kagami sat next to her on her left with Kise opposite of him. All of their eyes were trained on her but no malice was in any of their gazes. Taking the blanket back and wrapping it around her shoulds she steeled herself as the tension of an important and serious conversation thickened the air around them.

"Kuroko," Akashi started "How do you feel about becoming our bondmate?" He asked. feelings of shame resonated from the words and confused her but not commenting, she chose instead to answer honestly. After all, with all of the help they have done with the number of issues which had presented themselves in a matter of minutes it seemed as if she owed them that at least.

"I will not lie. I'm very worried. All of my life I have been educated on what my role should be and as such, many of the stories of 'correct' procedures are not what I enjoy nor do they sound very pleasant. I do not want to become a burden nor do I fancy the notion of slavery." Her tone was proper and that of what a girl of her 'lineage' she be heard speaking. She watched as their actions and expressions morphed to become almost completely uniform. Looks were exchanged and with one final head nod, they faced back towards her. No real conversation was shared but instead, it was clear to say how they spoke through the bond to one another. For them to achieve such a feat gave away how much trust and love went through to one another along with how many years they must have been in contact with each other. Kagami spoke next asking another question to hopefully achieve her insight on.

"What do you know and what is your opinion on 'The Generation of Miracles' group?" The question threw her for a loop as she had heard of the group but never had been asked such a question. Many people didn't speak of them, some believing it was bad luck and others simply not worrying about them.

"They are a notorious group who works in the defense of inferiors against the council. Its extent reaches far and wide all around the globe. It is speculated the creators and advisors of the group are superiors because of their massive funding, but no one has ever discovered who the main ringleaders are. I have never been worried about the group." She answered. It was best to try and keep her opinion neutral in the strong case of them simply wanting to know if she would run off to such a group. Still, something felt weird about the sudden, out of the blue, question. Many superiors didn't care about the group because of the council and its ability to 'take care of' such groups, yet the GOM, as they were abbreviated to, had yet to be dealt with. None of the careers the people in front of her would be in serious danger if the group were to rise to power. nor did they work for the council as she would have heard about it. Still, their eyes watched her, not looking away with eagerness and smudges of pride in their looks. Just as the colors connected with her, suddenly the men in front of her seem to emerge in a new light.

"Bingo." Aomine chimed in. Kuroko completely forgot how the bond could work both ways and with her being connected to two members of the group they could easily push her thoughts out to the rest of them. Thankfully they couldn't actually hear her thoughts but could only make assumptions from her wide range of emotions she was feeling. Glancing around her as if checking to make sure no one could hear her until she leaned in a bit towards the middle before speaking in a medium and harsh whisper.

"You are the GOM?" She asked with her voice jumping up an octave higher by her shock and touch of anxiety. Her bond mates were doing several illegal things which could get them in serious trouble. Kuroko knew she didn't even truly know them but her heart ached at the thought of them becoming injured. It was an odd feeling but was also very relatable. She knew why she was feeling this way yet her fear was knowing the feeling would only grow from now on. Kagami's actions finally made sense as to why he was kind to her earlier in the day, as was the warm welcome she received when she met with the others.

"It seems we only have one more question," Murasakibara said. He spoke in an almost emotionlessly but Kuroko didn't hear it as such and didn't take any offense. She watched as tension entered everyone's posture and caused her brow to crease together in confusion. During almost all of their introductions none of them really had too many nerves but now it seemed they were all wound tighter than a spring. Whatever this question was it was definitely serious and to be taken as such. One quick look around the room and suddenly everyone was almost stalk still. The climax of the conversation was upon them and Kuroko could take a strong guess at just what their question was.

"Would you please bond with us?" They all asked in perfect unison. Kuroko didn't have time to pat herself on the back for guessing the question as she knew the longer she left them in suspense the antsier they would become. Besides, it was best to not annoy or cause any superiors to become negatively emotional, no matter how helpful and nice they had been. Closing her mind she allowed herself to spiral and divide into pros and cons. On one hand, she could allow herself to become hurt and cause a possible huge storm in the council if she accepted their offer. Yet if she didn't, she returned to the abuse and pain of her parents and peers, forever second guessing what could have been. Add on top of that how she would have to constantly see them since she at least shared a class with Kagami. Her eyes lowered and caught the smallest hint of jagged skin from the scars which littered her wrist poking out from her long sleeved school uniform. Peeking up through her lashes she looked at the men who were offering her a future. Everything was so crystal clear. There was no other choice for her to make.

"Yes." She murmured. Six pairs of eyes lit up with excitement at the notion. Akashi stood up and everyone else followed suit, with Kise and Kagami each grabbing one of Kuroko's hand and helping lead her out of the room. As they left the blanket on the girl's shoulders fluttered off and landed on the floor. Cold tea, a half ate sandwich and the aforementioned blanket were the only things left behind to have indicated such a big change which was upon the house's occupants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha well, that's all I have for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I would like to thank everyone who has left kudos on this story so far! I shall be working on the next chapter in this series and I hope to see you all once it's posted. Please leave reviews and kudos! Have a great day ^^


End file.
